Tu m'as manqué
by CimBom57
Summary: *ATTENTION SPOILER derniers Scans (416 et tout)!* Il veut la revoir. Elle lui a beaucoup trop manqué. Il ne peut plus tenir plus longtemps... Petit One Shot NaLu à lire la tête reposer...ou pour se reposer la tête...


**Yo les gens ! :D**

**Ça pète la forme ou quoi ? :D**

**Eh oui j'suis de retour avec un autre tout petit One shot tout mignon et tout et tout... Oui, j'ai bien dit qu'il était petit... T'as le seum avoue :D**

**Sinon voilà, ceux qui ont lu le dernier scan comprendrons le contexte de ce One Shot. **

**Sinon... Voilà, je sais pas quoi dire en faite :D Je veux juste remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui suivent mes écrit et tout et tout... oui je sais la dernière partie de ma phrase a un peu gâché le truc. Wah imaginez j'écris mes histoires comme ça: "Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait et tout et tout" xD Ça le fait ou pas xD**

**Bon j'vous soûle pas plus, même si j'en ai envie encore un peu Hahahahaha ! **

**Rhoooo c'est bon làààààààà !**

**Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Déjà qu'il était difficile pour lui de partir sans elle, être séparé d'elle pendant un an entier lui était insupportable. Il était pressé. Pressé de la retrouver. Il lui avait dit, dans sa lettre qu'il s'entraînerait un an ou deux. Non. Une deuxième année sans elle sera un calvaire pour lui. Un an, c'est largement suffisant ! La revoir... Il était tellement impatient, qu'il en oubliait son mal des transports. Il était assis, dans le train, regardant le paysage défiler et maudissant cet engin qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Il allait devenir fou, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur, tapant du pied et serrant les dents. Son compagnon, Happy, lui parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il ne faisait que penser à elle. A elle seule.

Un an qu'il était partit et il n'était toujours pas de retour. Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait pour un an ou deux. Vu qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré...Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle devait peut-être patienter encore un an. C'était insupportable. La guilde était dissoute et en plus il n'était pas là. Cette année était la pire pour elle. Elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle aimait. Si seulement il pouvait être là, lui souriant et lui disant que tout allait bien. Parfois, elle rêvait de son retour. Elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras et lui susurrant dans l'oreille tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre, venant de lui. Un rêve...Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Deviendra-t-il une réalité ? Elle l'espérait tellement...

Il était enfin arrivé à destination. Maintenant, il devait la trouver. Il se dirigea alors vers son appartement. Ce lieu qu'il aimait tant. Ce lieu imprégné de son odeur. Le paradis pour lui. Il constata que la ville était complètement reconstruite et qu'il y avait pas mal de changements. Happy avait disparu entre temps. Mais il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce détail. Il a du foncer chez Wendy voir sa chère Charuru. Il était dans la même situation que lui après tout. Une personne qui lui était chère lui avait énormément manqué. Tant mieux s'il n'était pas là. Au moins, il pourrait avoir un petit moment d'intimité avec elle.

Elle était chez elle, cherchant l'inspiration pour son roman, le regard perdu, pensant encore et toujours à lui. Elle se tournait même des films parfois. Elle s'imaginait le voyant arriver par la fenêtre, comme d'habitude, avec son grand sourire...Elle se voyait se jeter dans ses bras musclés, sentant son odeur si particulier... Elle lâcha un soupir. Il faudra encore patienter. Même si c'était douloureux...

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Et si...

Elle se précipita alors vers celle-ci. Elle était bel et bien ouverte mais il n'y avait personne...Il n'était pas là. Elle était déçue...très déçue. Une désillusion totale. Tout à coup, elle sentit deux bras passer au dessus de ses épaule et une tête se poser sur l'une d'elle ainsi qu'un corps se coller à son dos. Une voix qui lui avait tant manqué lui susurra alors dans l'oreille.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Lucy... »

Était-ce vraiment lui ou juste une illusion ? Était-elle encore en train de rêver ? Mais ça avait l'air tellement réel... Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de cette personne qui l'enlaçait pour en être sur. A première vu, il était bien réel. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était enfin de retour. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Il inspira un grand coup pour emplir ses poumons de son odeur. Il en était accro. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras, comme s'il allait la perdre. Comme si quelqu'un allait la lui arracher, lui faisant subir cette torture à nouveau. Il n'attendait pas une réponse de la jeune fille. Rien que de la savoir prêt de lui lui suffisait. Il s'était dit qu'un sourire était largement suffisant mais il n'avait pas pu y résister. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son corps contre le sien...

La jeune fille se détacha de l'étreinte du jeune homme, se retournant pour croiser son regard. Voila, elle était captive de ces yeux qui la fixait intensément. Tant pis. Elle les aimait, donc cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

« Natsu... C'est bien toi ? »

Le jeune homme, un peu surpris, essuya les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille, lui offrant son sourire légendaire.

« Eh bien oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis rentré Lucy »

Oui, c'était bien lui. Elle ne put tenir plus longtemps. Elle lui sauta au coup, renouvelant l'étreinte, des larmes de joie perlant au coin des yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle mit fin à l'étreinte, essuya ses larmes et le fixa. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement en faite. Ah si ! Elle le trouvait plus séduisant qu'avant.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui,avait remarqué un petit changement chez elle. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. Ça lui allait vraiment bien. Il la trouvait vraiment très belle...

« Je t'aime... »

Il mit instinctivement une main sur sa bouche. Il venait de faire une gaffe énorme. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait vraiment pas ou se mettre. Il se maudissait de l'intérieur. Il attendit alors la réaction de son amie. Elle avait l'air surprise. Il y avait de quoi !

Elle n'avait pas mal entendu. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. C'était si soudain. Il avait l'air troublé. C'était assez marrant de le voir ainsi. Elle eu du mal à retenir son rire. Mais elle y parvint quand même. Elle devait lui répondre.

Il la vit s'approcher de lui. C'est bon, il était mort. Il avait encore fait l'idiot et il allait le payer cher maintenant. Tout ne sera peut-être plus pareil maintenant. Elle allait s'éloigner de lui, cette fois pour toujours. Il ne pouvait supporter ça. Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il attendait sa sentence. Elle lui attrapa le col de son haut et le tira vers elle. Un baiser. Voilà ce qu'était sa punition. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, mais il s'en fichait. Il y répondit volontier, la prenant par la taille. Cette dernière intensifia le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. Après plusieurs secondes, ils durent se séparer, manquant d'air. La jeune fille lui lâcha en murmurant.

« Moi qui me demandait comment j'allais faire pour te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué...tu m'as facilité la tâche ! »

Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un simple sourire. Ce sourire qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

« Je t'aime, Natsu »

Elle renouvela le baiser encore et encore, cherchant à rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

**Voila !**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Dites-moi tout !**

**C'est vrai que c'est assez court, en faite je suis en pleine réflexion, je me demande si je fais un chapitre bonus de ma fic "Arrête-moi si tu le peux" ou pas... Sinon, j'attend une grosse idée pour une prochaine fic ! J'essayerais de faire du LOUUURRRD ! (pourquoi j'parle comme ça moi?...)**

**Sinon... MON COCHON D'INDE S'EST PÉTÉ LA FAC-EUUUUH ! (mince! ça recommence !)**


End file.
